kotfandomcom-20200223-history
Dannike
Birth Dannike was born in Strahnbrad along with his cusin Ronith Eddingson. Strahnbrad was attacked and his parents killed along with his whole family but his cusin Ronith, and they were seperated because the Scourg captured Ronith and took him away. Upbringing of a Warrior Soon after Dannike of all things was found by an Orc named Skullgar and was raised under his wing and was tought the way of the warrior.He and Skullgar grew vary close, so close that Dannike, a Human, was welcome into the Skullgar clan, and he was one of the only Humans ever allowed to step foot in Orgrimmar. At the age of 18 Dannike and Skullgar Came across some members of the Scourg. Skullgar and Dannike fought with every thing they hade but Skullgar fell in the battel. Beatin but not brokein Dannike set off to Stormwind were he meet his cusin Ronith for the first time in years. He joined the Death Cult with his cusin in hopes to get revinge for the death of his Parents and his mentor Skullgar. Held Captive One day while doing some scouting in Dragonbright just outside the Death Cult Keep, Dannike was ambushed by seven Scourge Deathknights. Dannike was out numberd so they hade no trouble getting him to the ground and knocking him unconscious. When he came to, he was in a cell with others that were being held captive aswell. The scourge beat him and tortured him almost every day for three years, they also tryed to turn him into a Deathknight, but his will was to strong. one day though a guard left his cell open just a bit and Dannike managed to get away on a flying scourge horse Birth of a Champion When Dannike got away from the scourge, he went stright to the Death Cults keep, but is was over run with Scourge and Undead, there was no sign of anyone from Death Cult. He looked for days, hoping they would have a base camp near by but he found nothing, no trace at all. So he gave up his search in Dragonbright and went back to Stormwind, thinking someone would know somthing about what happend to Death Cult. Many months passed and still no word on what happend to the Death Cults keep in Dragonbright, but he heard a rumor of a new Kingdom called The Kingdom of Theramas , so he followed this rumor and found that is was not a rumor and that it was true Kingdom of Theramas Once Dannike Got there, he ran in to an old friend of his from Death Cult, Her name Was Wiinters, and she interdused him to the High Warlord of Theramas Ronith Knucklehead, he welcomed Dannike In to The Kingdom With Open arms and Dannike quickly rose in ranking with the help of this young leader Dannike took on some hard and difficult challenges that he passed with made him a Frostblade, A honored group of Warriors that would give there lifes for the Kingdom and save it from evil at any cost Appearance Dannike Is Big and Strong and use's his strength vary well in combat, He is 6ft' 7in and he weights 278 pounds, He has Black hair with Scars all over his face and body from his past battles Personality Dannike is sometims ignorant, but other wise he is vary smart. Some times cocky, and he loves a good fight and will never back down from one Quotes "Lok'tar Ogar" "For My Father Skullgar" "Fight Now, Speak Later" ((Not Fully Done)) Category:Characters